


Smoke

by Eddiexoxo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by GIFs, PWP, smoke!porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddiexoxo/pseuds/Eddiexoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PWP (with the slightest hint of plot thrown in because I'm a sucker) that just sort of happened after I saw the following gifs: http://mycroftses.tumblr.com/post/52369540575/x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canibecandid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canibecandid/gifts).



> The OFC isn't named or described in any identifying details so I guess she could be whoever you like. Ben isn't named either but look at him in those .GIFs ... you don't want him to be anyone else!
> 
> Dedicated to icingontopthecake, because she's my pal & ... porn *shrugs*

He looks up as she approaches, tilting his head just a fraction to avoid blowing smoke in her face.

"Such a gentleman," she mocks devilishly. She has no intention of being so kind.

Hitching her dress up around her hips, she straddles his lap, settling heavily against the hardening ridge beneath his fly. His piercing eyes stare intently as she plucks the cigarette from between his lips & places it between her own. She takes a long draw of smoke before dropping it into the martini glass on the table beside them, her eyes never leaving his. She leans close & his lips fall open of their own accord. She smiles, touches her lips to his & exhales gently into his mouth. He takes it all in, barely holding it at all before angling his head up to blow it straight back into her face. She gasps at the predatory look in his eyes & watches him from beneath her lashes. He stares back, challenging, both wondering who will make the next move.

It's him. Before she has a chance to react, he has launches them both onto the floor, his hands momentarily protecting the back of her head. His eyes bore into hers as he slowly removes the bowtie from his neck. He wraps it around her wrists & pulls tight, holding her hands above her head & resting his weight on her restraint. She struggles half-heartedly, lips parted, & finally his expression changes to a wolfish grin. He leans in close to her ear & licks her lobe. His prominent cheekbones brush against her jaw as he whispers dangerously "I wasn't done smoking."

She moans, chest heaving, her dress shifting to reveal more of her cleavage.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" he asks, his heavy baritone voice vibrating across her neck has he nips a trail towards her chest.

"O - oh. Please." She whispers.

He growls & without warning he lets her hands go. She doesn't move them as she watches him pull his jacket off & throw it behind him. He unzips the fly of his suit pants & pushes them down just enough to expose his cock. He’s long & curved up slightly, flushed red against his white suit shirt, a small drop of moisture glistening obscenely from the slit.  She aches to run her fingers along the full vein travelling along the underside but she doesn’t get the chance. He grabs her hips & rolls her roughly onto her front before dragging her back beneath him as she makes a small sound of surprise. He hitches one of her legs up, pushes her panties aside & slides slowly into her. Her arms scramble for something to hold on to & he grips her hands above her head again, lying heavily across her back while he thrusts shallowly. Unsatisfied with the angle, he uses one hand to lift her hips into a low kneeling position, her back bowed & her chest pressed into the carpet. With one hand still holding her arms in position, he traces the other from her hip around to the damp patch of hair between her legs. She’s warm & soft, and his fingers slip easily between her labia to her clitoris. She moans loudly, wiggling desperately but unable to move. He places two fingers on top of her clitoris and moves them in slow, rhythmic circles, panting heavily into her back.

“Come on,” she gasps, her words hitched & desperate. “Fuck me”.

Without warning he slams into her, causing them both to cry out wildly. He fucks her roughly, jolting her against the carpet, his fingers losing rhythm as his orgasm draws closer. His finger slips beneath her clitoris suddenly & she’s moaning louder with each breath as she begins to pulse & gush around him. It pushes him over the edge, his hips stutter & he groans from deep within his chest. She’s motionless beneath him, back shifting minutely with her breathing. He gently releases her hands & slides his spent cock from her body. She hums quietly, turning onto her back as he stands, refastening his pants & tucking his shirt back into the waistband. She pulls her dress down to cover her where it had risen to her waist, pulls her shoulder straps back into place & stands in front of him, rubbing her wrists where they’d been restrained. He sits down in his chair, picking up a cigarette from the packet on the table beside him & lighting it, eyes locked on her.

“You could stay, you know,” he says quietly. She smirks.

“Oh sweetheart, you know I’m not going to do that,” she plucks his cigarette from his mouth & holds it between her fingers. “See you next time.”

She winks, turns on her heel & sways her hips as she leaves the room without a glance back. He watches her go & sighs, lighting another cigarette & tilting his head back to watch the silver wisps of smoke rise & curl against the ceiling. He wonders if she’ll think of him.

Outside, she throws his cigarette onto the ground & runs the stolen bowtie between her fingers. She raises it to her face & breathes in the scent of smoke & cologne. She smiles but it fades quickly as she folds the bowtie & slips it into her bra. She straightens her spine, takes a deep breath & walks confidently into the night, all the while wondering if she’ll ever be able to stop thinking of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was my first real piece of writing in a long time, and possibly my first porn full stop. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. That's it, I guess! Please be gentle, it was just a bit of fun :)


End file.
